


You Keep Testing Me..

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, dom/sub(implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Reader keeps testing Roman.. Roman reaches his limit aaaand gives her what she wants.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	You Keep Testing Me..

Planting soft kisses along the column of Roman's neck before he could finish a very important phone call, I knew I was walking on thin ice..

As soon as he got off the phone, I braced myself and carefully kept a giggle to myself.

But he knew I was proud of myself. My eyes said it all.

I could never help myself when it came to testing the limits. Testing him. And I know I won this round.

‘’When I get upstairs you better be undressed and on the bed. Edge yourself twice..And don’t make me tell you again.’’ Roman commanded in a measured and low tone that almost made my knees weak.

Without a word, I immediately obeyed and made my way upstairs to do as I was told.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity before he strode into the bedroom and surveyed my now quivering body. I was so close to the edge I could practically taste it.

‘’You like testing me, uh?’’ Roman asked, licking his lips before climbing onto the bed and hovering over me, holding himself up with his palms on the mattress.

I didn’t say anything at first until he commanded me to speak.

‘’...yes,’’ I dared to say with a playful twinkle in my eye despite the way my voice shook.

I watched a small smirk playing on Roman’s lips as he searched my features. He knew I was ready to explode.

I gasped as he lifted one of my legs and draped it over his shoulder, and he ran the pad of his middle finger along my wet slit, making me jump slightly.

‘’Sensitive?..this is gonna be fun.’’ Roman murmured, chuckling softly and letting his hard cock free from his pants before I could respond. 

My eyes hungrily watched him stroke himself, the head of cock so, so close to where I wanted him to be.

The second he entered me, my breath was taken away and my nails dug into his arms.

‘’God, yes..’’ I whimpered, biting my lip to the point of pain as he stretched me open then began to move his hips in ways that made me lose the ability to even think.

The grunts and groans he released against my ear were about the sexiest thing Ive ever heard and I could feel my orgasm quickly approaching.

‘’Tell me how much you like it. Cmon.” Roman said in a clipped tone as thrusted his hips. His voice sounded strained and I marveled at the way the veins in his muscles seemed more pronounced with the force of his thrusts. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Ro!” I praised him hotly as we panted against eachothers lips. 

“Good girl,” he said as he smiled at me. 

When our first orgasms hit us, I was ready for him to take us to our bathtub as he usually after sex but.. that wasn’t the case today.

“We’re not done yet. You had your fun, now I’mma have mine.. you wanted my dick so bad, now you’re gonna take it. You understand me?” Roman growled. The wild look in his eye as he stared at my tear stained face made my pussy tighten as if it keep him inside me forever.

I nodded rapidly, gulping hard as I rushed to answer him.

“I understand..”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I left it there LMAO. Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
